Der Cruciatus Fluch
by Isaldaria
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Der Verjüngungstrank und Nach dem Erwachen - Die Katastrophe nimmt ihren Lauf . . .
1. Default Chapter

Leise schlich Hermine durch die Gänge. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen ging sie nachts zu Snape. Sie hatte gewartet bis ihre Zimmergenossinen schliefen und war dann aufgebrochen. 

Während sie so in Gedanken vorwärts ging, hörte sie plötzlich Filchs krächzende Stimme hinter sich: „Aha, wer schleicht denn hier durch die Gänge und das bei Nacht? Hab ich dich erwischt." Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Verdammt", flüsterte sie. Miss Norris schlich mit ihren funkelnden Augen um sie herum. „Was machen wir denn da mit dir?" zischte Filch. „Darum werde ich mich kümmern." 

Plötzlich stand Snape vor Hermine, die erleichtert aufatmete. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger", sagte Snape streng und Hermine konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Filch grummelte und murmelte die gewohnten Flüche vor sich hin. Hermine folgte Snape. 

Als sie endlich in Snapes Büro angekommen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, sprach Snape: „Das war knapp!" Beide brachen in prustendes lachen aus. Hermine liebte es wenn Snape seine strenge Art ablegte und lachte. 

Seine Augen funkelten. „Magst du etwas trinken?" Hermine nickte „Wein?" Hermine nickte wieder. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie. Snape lächelte. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und auf dem Tisch tauchten zwei schöne Gläser und eine Karaffe voll Wein auf. 

Als er den Stab erneut schwang, war auf jeder Seite des Schreibtisches ein silberner Kerzenständer mit fünf wissen brennenden Kerzen entstanden. „Ihr Licht spiegelt sich in Snapes Augen noch viel schöner wieder als im Wein", dachte Hermine und ihr Herz war von Glück und Wärme erfüllt. 

Snape ergriff ein Glas und die Karaffe und während er auf Hermine zuging goss er den Wein ein, ohne den Blick von Hermine abzuwenden. „Du bist schön", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Hermines Augen begannen noch mehr zu strahlen als zuvor. 

Plötzlich verzog Snape das Gesicht und stöhnte auf. Krachend fiel das Glas und die Karaffe zu Boden und zerbrachen in tausend Scherben. „Was ist mit dir", schrie Hermine entsetzt auf. Unendlicher Schmerz zeichnete sich in Snapes Gesicht ab. Er fiel auf die Knie und hielt sich den rechten Arm. 

Als er die Hand kurz davon löste, sah Hermine dass eine dunkle Flüssigkeit aus seiner Robe quoll, Snapes Hände waren rot. „Blut?" Hermine war entsetzt als sie erkannte, dass der ganze Ärmel von Blut durchtränkt war. 

Hermine näherte sich Snape. Doch der reagierte nicht. Vorsichtig, voll Angst ihrem Geliebten noch mehr weh zu tun, schob Hermine den Ärmel zurück und fuhr entsetzt zurück. Dort wo immer das Mal des Dunklen Lords gewesen war ein rotes und pulsierendes Leuchten entstanden und Blut drang aus allen Poren von Snapes Haut.

„Was ist das", flüsterte Hermine und begriff es gleichzeitig. „Nichts", antwortete Snape mit einer Stimme, die Hermine die Angst in die Knochen fahren ließ. Das konnte nicht ihr Severus sein. „Severus, seit wann…" Entsetzen und Furcht schwangen in Hermines Stimme mit. 

Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf Snapes Schulter. „Lass mich!", stieß Snape hervor und schleuderte Hermine mit einer Kraft von sich, dass sie durch den ganzen Raum geschleudert wurde und an der anderen Seite gegen ein Regal stieß.

Hermine stöhnte auf als sich das Holz in ihren Rücken bohrte. Sie atmete schwer auf. Als sie zu Snape blickte sah sie, dass sich sein Blick seltsam getrübt hatte.. Snape schrie auf und unendlicher Pein schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

Mit seinen Händen klammerte er sich am Boden fest ungeachtet der Scherben, die sich in seine Hände bohrten. Hermine war wie gelähmt. Snape atmete schwer und starrte zu Boden. Hermine wollte sich ihm nähern, als sie wieder diese seltsame Stimme aus seinem Mund hörte: 

„Ich höre dich, ich höre den Rufen, Meister,…AHHH!" Erneut wurde Snape von Pein zurück geworfen. „Ich komme…bitte…ich werde dir folgen…Meister…ja ich bin dein Diener…AAHHH…dein Sklave!" 

Snape war aschfahl, Schweiß rann über sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und seine Haare hingen strähniger herab, als sie es sonst schon taten. Hermine näherte sich vorsichtig. 

„Severus", flüsterte sie, Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen über das Gesicht. Sie griff Snape an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn. „SEVERUS!" Snapes Blick begann sich zu klaren. Er begann zu wimmern wie ein Kind und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. 

Gekrümmt blieb er dort liegen. Hermine kniete sich neben ihn und strich ihm übers Haar wie sie es getan hatte, als Snapes verstand sich in den eines Kindes verwandelt hatte. Neville sei Dank. „Soll ich dich auf die Krankenstation bringen?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest dich ins Bett legen." Snape nickte. Vorsichtig half Hermine ihm auf und führte ihn ins Nachbarzimmer. 

Dort half sie ihm sich seiner Robe zu entledigen. Während Snape sich erschöpft in die Kissen sinken ließ, entfernte Hermine mit einem Zauber die Glassplitter aus seinen Händen. Anschließend zerriss sie Snapes Robe und verband damit seine Hände und seinen wunden Arm. Mehrfach stöhnte Snape dabei auf. 

Dann setzte Hermine sich auf die Bettkante. „Er ruft dich?" Snape drehte sich von ihr fort. „Seit wann, Severus…seit wann" 

„Seit…ich weiß nicht."

 „Hast du mit Dumbledore gesprochen?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst", sprach Hermine. Snape wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

 „Ich kann nicht, Hermine…diesen Kampf muss ich alleine kämpfen…ich muss", Snape senkte dabei die Stimme, „selbst wenn ich mich dabei selbst zerstöre." 

Hermine schluckte schwer. „Dann zerstörst du auch mich…", flüsterte sie. Snape ergriff ihre Hand. „Nein, Hermine, nein", er sah sie mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an, „versprich mir eines: egal was passiert, du darfst nicht verzweifeln. Es ist das einzige was ich nicht ertragen könnte. Dir darf nie etwas zustoßen. Versprichst du mir das?" 

Hermine nickte. „Und noch etwas, wenn es sein sollte, dass er mich doch besiegt, halt mich nicht auf, Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann noch Herr meiner Sinne bin…" 

„Du kannst nicht zu ihm gehen." Hermine sprang auf. „Es wird alles zerstören was ich habe, er wird Harry töten und du…du wärst für immer verloren…" 

„Hermine ich bin nicht wichtig." 

„Du bist nicht wichtig?... Severus, ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht…", Hermine brach erneut in Tränen aus. Snape legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. 

„Der dunkle Lord wird eines Tages besiegt werden. Was mein Schicksal ist kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich werde dir eines versprechen: ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben…" Hermine wandte sich ab.

„Eines Tages… ich glaube, Severus, du vergisst eines: vielleicht werde ich EINES TAGES nicht mehr leben", Hermine senkte die Stimme, „ich bin doch bloß ein Schlammblut." Hermine stürmte zur Tür. Snape sprang auf und rannte hinter Hermine her. 

Bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte umfasste er sanft ihren Arm. „Bleib Hermine, bitte bleib diese Nacht bei mir…" Hermine drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen um. „Wenn du darauf bestehst werde ich zu Dumbledore gehen, nur bitte bleib, ich kann diese Nacht nicht alleine sein." Hermine nickte.


	2. Chap 2

So, um noch mal etwaige Missverständnisse aufzuklären: Das hier ist immer noch Isilmes Werk, ich kann gar nichts dafür, was hier passiert! Ich gebe schon Laut, wenn ich wieder einsteige.

Ich werde die Feiertage über nicht da sein (erst so ab 28. wieder) also nicht wundern, wenn jetzt erst mal nicht hochgeladen wird.

Ich  wünsche allen ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest! (Um es in meinem Heimatdialekt auszudrücken: Freelische Weihnochdn! *ich hoffe, dass man das so schreibt . . .*) 

Snape nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Bett. Vorsichtig zog er ihr die Robe aus und küsste sie. 

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Hermine hatte das Gefühl in ihren Traum zurückzukehren. Snape strich vorsichtig mit seiner Hand über Hermines nackte Rücken und küsste ihren Hals. Dann nahm er sie hoch und legte sie aufs Bett und betrachtete sie.

„Du bist so wunderschön." Hermine lächelte. Snape legte sich neben sie und streichelte ihr vorsichtig über die Wangen, fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihr langes Haar. Er küsste ihren Oberkörper. Hermine zitterte. Für einen Moment war das Grauen des Abends unendlich weit weg. 

Snapes Berührungen ließen Hermine schweben. „Ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Snape küsste sie erneut. Hermine berührte Snapes nackte Schultern, strich vorsichtig seinen Arm hinunter… als sie seine inzwischen von Blut getränkten Verband berührte erschauderte Hermine. 

Mit einem Mal kehrte das kalte Grausen zurück. Mit seinen eisigen Klauen umfasste es Hermines Herz. Hermine schob Snape von sich und brach in Tränen aus. Snape nahm sie sanft in den Arm. 

„Psst, ganz ruhig Hermine, sei still… Ich verspreche dir, ich geh noch morgen zu Dumbledore, doch bitte beruhige dich." Hermine umklammerte Snape. Es machte es für sie nicht leichter, dass Snape jetzt so unglaublich zärtlich war. 

Schweigend lag Hermine in Snapes Arm, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Trotz allem hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie seine Nähe brauchte. Sie küsste Snape, berührte ihn mit ihren Händen und zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran, bis sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Hermine hatte das Gefühl für einen Abend, eine Nacht in die Leichtigkeit zurückzukehren, die sie die Wochen zuvor empfunden hatte. Die Nacht machte für einen Moment alles vergessen. Doch schon am nächsten Morgen sollte Grausamkeit des Lebens mit einem Faustschlag erneut auf sie treffen. Als Hermine erwachte, war Snape fort.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er schon zu Dumbledore gegangen, aber warum hat er mich nicht geweckt", dachte Hermine. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst dass sie zu spät zum Frühstück kommen würde. Hermine sprang auf, schmiss sich ihre Robe über und rannte ungewaschen in den Speisesaal. Alle waren schon versammelt und Hermine wurde knallrot, als sie sah, dass zahlreiche Augenpaare sie anstarrten. 

„Wo warst du", flüsterte Harry, als Hermine sich neben ihn und Ron setzte. „Ähm, in der Bibliothek, schon was nachschlagen", erwiderte Hermine schnell. Schon vor dem Frühstück?" Ron verdrehte die Augen. Hermines Blick wanderte durch die Halle, Dumbledore saß an seinem üblichen Platz, aber wo war Severus Snape? Er hätte längst hier sein müssen. Eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in Hermine auf. Sie fürchtete was geschehen sein könnte. Am Nachmittag hatten sie Tränke, vielleicht… 

Schweigend ließ Hermine das Frühstück und den Vormittagsunterricht über sich ergehen. Ron und Harry warfen sich schon fragende Blicke zu, doch sagten nichts. Endlos zogen sich für Hermine die Stunden hin, bis sie endlich in den Keller zur Tränkestunde herab stieg. Hermines Hände zitterten als sie ihren Platz einnahm. Sie hatte alle Mühe es zu verbergen. „Gleich wird die Tür auffliegen und er wird den Raum betreten", dachte sie. Doch nichts geschah. Harry und Ron begannen schon zu tuscheln. 

„Vielleicht ist er krank", flüsterte Ron. „Schön wär`s", antwortete Harry. „Vielleicht quiekt er aber auch wieder wie ein vierjähriger vor sich hin", kicherte Ron. Er und Harry brachen in prustendes Lachen aus. Hermine wäre am liebsten über sie hergefallen, aber sie riss sich gerade noch zusammen.

Da ging die Tür auf und mit eilenden Schritten betrat McGonagall den Raum. Hermine spürte die Tränen in ihr aufsteigen. „Er war ein Mitglied des Orden des Phoenix, er konnte nicht, nein, er durfte nicht…", in Hermines Kopf kreisten die Gedanken. McGonagall räusperte sich. „Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Professor Snape zur Zeit, ähm, verhindert ist. Ihre Stunden fallen bis aufs weitere aus!" Lautes Getöse und freudestrahlend verließen die Schüler den Raum. Malfoy, Crab und Goyle tauschten wissende Blicke aus. 

Zögernd erhob sich auch Hermine, sie hatte genau die Anspannung in McGonagalls Stimme bemerkt. „Miss Granger, bleiben Sie bitte." Hermine setzte sich. „Professor Snape hat heute Morgen ohne Erklärung Hogwarts verlassen. Nach Ihrem Auftritt heute beim Frühstück, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie bei ihm gewesen sind. Was ist passiert?" 

Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Nein sie durfte nichts sagen. Bisher war es doch nicht mehr als ein bloßer Verdacht. McGonagall kniete sich neben sie und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Hatten Sie Streit?" fragte sie besorgt. 

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wissen Sie warum und vor allem wohin Severus gegangen ist?" Hermine schluchzte auf. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. McGonagall nickte. 

„Wenn Sie über etwas reden möchten, sie wissen wo Sie mich und Professor Dumbledore finden." Professor McGonagall erhob sich und verließ den Raum. An der Tür blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen und warf Hermine einen besorgten Blick zu, dann ging sie. Hermine blieb noch einen Moment schweigend sitzen, dann hatte sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.


	3. Chap 3

So, Da ist auch schon wieder ein neues Kapitel von Isilmes Geschichte!

Viele liebe Grüße an alle Leser (besonders an die treuen) und ich wünsche allen ein fröhliches neues Jahr und einen guten Rutsch!

„Was wollte denn McGonagall?" fragte Harry, der mit Ron vor der Tür wartete. 

„Ach nur wegen heute Morgen und wegen meinem zu spät kommen..", antwortete Hermine. „Es war doch bloß das Frühstück. So eine…", fauchte Ron, „ich geh jetzt Quidditch trainieren, kommst du mit Harry?" 

„Gleich."

„Was machst du jetzt?" fragte Harry Hermine, die nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte. „Was ist los?" 

„Nichts." 

„Du bist in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig. Sag schon, irgendetwas ist doch." 

„Es ist, es ist…", stotterte Hermine, „es ist wegen…" Harry sah sie aufmerksam an. „Es ist wegen…wegen der Endprüfungen", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen. 

Harry atmete hörbar auf. „Ach so, hätte ich mir fast denken können", Harry grinste. „Bist du gar nicht am lernen?" fragte Hermine. „Noch nicht." 

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Typisch Harry." Als ob sie gerade viel gemacht hatte, aber das musste Harry ja nicht unbedingt wissen. „Und Ron tut sicherlich auch noch nichts, oder?" Harry grinste wieder: „Also was machst du jetzt?" 

„Ich gehe jetzt in die Bibliothek. Lernen. Kommst du mit?" Hermine wusste, dass Harry darauf niemals eingehen würde. 

„Ne, Hermine, ich glaub Ron und ich, wir müssen dringen…trainieren. Wir sehen uns nachher. Lern nicht so viel…" Harry rannte lachend den Gang hinunter Ron hinterher. Hermine machte sich tatsächlich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, aber lernen konnte sie nicht. Schweigend starrte sie auf ihr Buch, aber tausend andere Sachen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Schließlich war es dunkel geworden und Hermine klappte das Buch zu. 

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafgemach machte Hermine noch einen Umweg an Snapes Büro vorbei. Vielleicht war er wieder da und alles war nur ein blöder Irrtum gewesen. Vielleicht… Doch Snape war nicht da. Und er sollte auch den nächsten und übernächsten Tag nicht da sein.

Am Abend des dritten Tages von Snapes Abwesenheit war Hermine von der Angst, der Anspannung und der Nervosität zerfressen. Ron und Harry begannen sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, dass Hermine sich wegen der Klausuren zu sehr unter Druck setzen würde. 

Die Unterrichtsstunden waren eine Katastrophe: Hermine hatte durch geistige Abwesenheit geglänzt. McGonagall hatte ihr mehrfach besorgte, manchmal fast ärgerliche Blicke zugeworfen. Doch Hermine war das vollkommen gleichgültig. 

Sie hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu sterben. Ihre Mitschüler schien Snapes Abwesenheit nicht im geringsten zu stören und die zahlreichen kurzen und spitzen Bemerkungen, die Hermine auffing, schmerzten sie. 

Aber am schlimmsten war etwas anderes: Im Vorbeigehen hatte sie ein Gespräch aufgefangen, das Draco mit seinen Freunden geführt hatte. Er könne sich schon denken, wohin Snape gegangen sei. Bei diesem Kommentar hatte Hermine sich, ohne es selbst zu bemerken, die Handflächen blutig gekratzt. Tief hatte sie sich die eigenen Fingernägel in die Haut gebohrt. Sie spürte nichts außer diesen tiefen, reißenden Schmerz im Inneren.

Diesen Abend hatte sie wie immer eine Runde an Snapes Büro vorbei gemacht. Nun würde sie in ihr Bett gehen und versuchen zu schlafen. Doch wahrscheinlich würde es wieder eine schlaflose Nacht voller Tränen werden. 

Hermine ging in ihren Raum, zog sich ihr Nachthemd über und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Doch wie sie es geahnt hatte, konnte sie kein Auge zutun. Sie wälzte sich von einer auf die andere Seite, um schließlich doch wieder aufzustehen. 

Hermine warf sich einen Mantel über und verließ das Schlafgemach aus Angst eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen aufzuwecken. Leise ging sie aus dem Gryffindorflügel, wohin sie ging, wusste sie nicht, aber sie hatte einfach das Bedürfnis zu gehen. Der Steinfußboden war kalt unter ihren nackten Füßen und ein Eisschauer ließ Hermine kurz erzittern. 

Hermine schloss den Mantel enger um sich. Es war kalt und dunkel. Nur durch einige wenige Fenster flutete Mondlicht in den Gang. „Es ist ein wenig unheimlich", dachte Hermine, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. 

„Filch", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aprupt blieb Hermine stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Ihr Herz raste. Nichts war zu hören, als ihr eigenes Blut, dass durch ihre Schläfen pulsierte. Langsam ging Hermine weiter. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und jemand zog sie in eine dunkle Ecke. Hermine wollte vor Schreck und Entsetzen aufschreien, doch da hatte sich schon eine Hand über ihren Mund gelegt und ihre Lippen verschlossen. 

Eiskalte Angst ergriff das Mädchen, Hermine zitterte und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. Doch um so mehr sie sich wand, desto fester schloss sich der Griff um sie. Hermine traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Da hörte sie eine alt bekannte Stimme sanft an ihrem Ohr. „Hermine, still, bitte sei leise und  erschrick nicht." Snape hatte gut reden, ihn hatte ja niemand zu Tode erschreckt. 

Langsam merkte Hermine wie die Angst von ihr wich und sie sich entspannte. „Wirst du leise sein"?" fragte Snape. Hermine nickte und fragte sich wann er sie endlich loslassen würde. Sie wusste nicht so recht ob sie wütend sein sollte, wegen seines ungehobelten Auftrittes oder ob sie ihm um den Arm fallen sollte, vor lauter Freude seine Stimme zu hören. Der Griff um Hermine löste sich und sie drehte sich um 

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest", flüsterte Snape und er trat aus dem Schatten, der ihn bis dahin verborgen hatte. Als das Mondlicht auf sein Gesicht fiel, hätte Hermine erneut fast aufgeschrien. 

Entsetzt fuhr sie zurück und Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Hermine wich weiter zurück, doch da ergriff Snape sie bei der Hand und hielt sie sanft fest. Hermine starrte in Snapes Gesicht, es war als betrachtete sie einen Fremden. Snape hatte furchtbare schwarze Augenringe, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, die Haut blässer, als sie es gewöhnlich schon war. Snapes Haare fielen ihm schweißnass in das Gesicht. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Was war nur geschehen? 

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den winzigen verkrusteten Blutstropfen an Snapes Lippe. „Nein!" Hermine schrie auf. „Bitte, Hermine", flüsterte Snape mit kratziger Stimme. „NEIN!" schrie Hermine und riss sich von ihm los, „nein, fass mich nicht an… fass mich nie wieder an. Du warst bei ihm… Ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen. Sie sind so.. so… kalt." 

„Hermine, das ist nicht war." 

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!" fauchte Hermine wie eine Furie, „wer hat dann den Cruciatus-Fluch auf dich gesprochen, wenn nicht ER oder einer seiner widerlichen Anhänger.." 

Snape senkte den Blick und ließ die Arme, die er Hermine hilfesuchend entgegen gestreckt hatte, fallen. Schweigend sahen beide zu Boden. Hermin glaubte, ihr Herz würde jeden Moment zerreißen und sie würde tot zu Boden fallen. 

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, obwohl sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Sie konnte den Schmerz nicht länger ertragen. Alles war für sie verloren. Hermine drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Sie konnte seine Nähe nicht länger ertragen, sie fühlte sich verlassen, verraten… 

Hermine ging, doch Snape rannte ihr nach. „Bitte lass es dir erklären, rede mit mir. Wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Moment… Hermine, hör mir zu…", Snape hatte eine fast weinerliche Stimme. 

Hermine zögerte. „Ok, ich gebe dir zwei Minuten, aber nicht länger." „Nicht hier. Lass uns in mein Büro gehen, ich fürchte wir haben sowieso schon zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geweckt." Hermine zögerte, sie hatte das Gefühl das zu tun, was sie eigentlich nicht wollte. 

Trotzdem nickte sie und folgte Snape. 

Angst hatte sie ergriffen. 

Aber inzwischen war ihr alles egal.


	4. Chap 4

Hallo, da bin ich wieder und somit auch ein neues Kapitel von Isilme. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle einen guten Start in das neue Jahr und dass keiner ausgerutscht ist *g*!

@Jo05(): Ähh . . . Hermine und Snape waren nicht von Anfang an ein Paar. „Der Cruciatus-Fluch" ist schon der dritte Teil einer ziemlich langen Geschichte. Teil 1 („Der Verjüngungstrank") wurde am 10.11.2003 erstmals hochgeladen, Teil 2 („Nach dem Erwachen") am 10.12.2003. Ich weiß nicht, ob man die aktuelle Fortsetzung auch als selbstständige Geschichte lesen könnte, aber sie wird definitiv noch in späteren Kapiteln Bezug auf die ersten beiden Teile nehmen. Also: Unbedingt lesen!

@Henriette00: Das gleiche für Dich wie für Jo05(). Dies ist bereits der dritte Teil (kam mir recht komisch vor, dass Du alles in 15 Minuten durchgelesen hast . . .), ich kann Dir nur raten, erst mal die beiden ersten zu lesen! . . .Wegen dem Ende . . . immer schön weiterlesen!

@Blaue Feder: Schön, dass es Dir gefällt!

Hermine hatte das Gefühl die Zukunft nicht mehr sehen zu können, alles woauf sie blickte war eine tiefe schwerze und undurchdringbare Leere. Gebeugt und schwer atmend ging Snape Hermine vorweg. War das wirklich noch der Mann in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Unendlicher Schmerz zeichnete den Körper dieses Mannes. 

Schließlich hatten sie Snapes Büro erreicht, Snape öffnete die Tür und wies Hermine einen Stuhl zu. Doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Gib mir eine Chance Hermine… Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehst, aber sein Ruf ist so furchtbar…stark. Aber jetzt", Snape lächelte fast ein wenig wahnsinnig, „ jetzt wird er mich nicht mehr rufen. Er glaubt mich auf seiner Seite… aber das werde ich nie sein, nie…er wird mich jetzt nicht mehr rufen." 

„Bis zu jenem Tag…", flüsterte Hermine. „Nein Hermine, das hat alles nichts mit uns zu tun, es ist allein meine Sache. Bleib bei mir." 

„Es ist nicht allein deine Sache, Severus. Es betrifft alle. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er all meine Freunde, alles was ich habe, bedroht. Voldemor..." Snape schrie auf. 

„SPRICH SEINEN NAMEN NICHT AUS!"  Snape krümmte sich wie unter Schmerzen. Fast tat er Hermine leid. „Bleib bei mir, bitte", flüsterte Snape und fiel vor Hermine auf die Knie und umfasste ihre Beine. Schluchzend klammerte er sich an sie. 

Hermine wollte ihn zunächst trösten, aber irgend etwas hielt sie davon ab. Sie hatte Angst schwach zu werden…sie konnte nicht mit einem Todesser zusammen leben. Zögernd näherte sich Hermines Hand Snapes Kopf und schließlich berührte sie sein Haar. Sie streichelte ihn vorsichtig. Tränen rannen ihr dabei über das Gesicht. 

„Wie stellst du dir das vor. Ich kann mich nicht auf DEINE Seite schlagen…" „Es ist nicht meine Seite." 

„ES IST und du weißt es." Snape schwieg. „Was glaubst du was ich tun soll?" Hermine löste sich aus Snapes Umklammerung. „Schweige ich, verrate ich meine Freunde und verkaufe alles woran ich je geglaubt habe. Spreche ich mit Dumbledore darüber, dann…", Hermine stockte, „… dann verrate ich den Mann den ich mehr liebe als mein eigenes Leben." 

Hermine wandte sich ab, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Snape ihre Tränen sah. Hermine war schlecht. Sie musste hier weg. 

„Gib mir Zeit", flüsterte sie und ging zur Tür. „Bitte bleib", flehte Snape. Doch Hermine öffnete die schwere Holztür und verließ den Raum. Rastlos irrte sie durch die Gänge statt zu schlafen. Es war ihr völlig egal, dass sie Filch wieder über den Weg laufen könnte. Was sollte sie nur tun? Ihr Verrat würde Snape direkt nach Azkaban bringen. 

Aber Ron und Harry. „Oh Harry", flüsterte Hermine, „ich kann dich doch nicht sterben lassen!" Langsam stieg Hermine die Treppe hinauf und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie auf einem der Türme von Hogwarts. Kalter Wind bließ ihr entgegen, sie fröstelte. Hätte sie bloß einen Mantel mitgenommen. 

Regungslos starrte Hermine zu den Sternen hinauf. „Könnte ich doch einer von Ihnen sein und dort oben funkeln, dann müsste ich diesen elenden, brennenden Schmerz in meiner Brust nicht mehr spüren", dachte Hermine. Vorsichtig ging Hermine an die Brüstung des Turmes. „Verdammt tief…", dachte sie, „aber…"

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie irgendwas nach unten zog, tief in das Schwarz der Nacht. Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken, den Schmerz für immer zu besiegen. Doch dann tauchten plötzlich schreckliche Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf: McGonagall, mit tränengefüllten Augen, klammerte sich an Dumbledore, der erschrocken das Gesicht abwand. Ron und Harry starrten entsetzt auf etwas am Boden und dann . . . Snape, kreidebleich kniete er auf der Erde, die Lippen aschgrau, die Hände zitternd vor sich gestreckt, sah er aus, als blickte er in sein eigenes Grab.

Erschrocken wich Hermine zurück, fast hätte sie das Gleichgewicht verloren. Schwer atmend ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen. War sie wahnsinnig geworden?

„Sieh, wohin Du mich gebracht hast, SEVERUS!" schrie Hermine dem Wind entgegen. Sie begann erneut zu weinen. Ihr Leben war ihr zur grausamen Qual geworden. Wer sagte ihr, was sie tun sollte? Plötzlich reifte in Hermine eine Plan heran. 

Sie stand auf und machte sich erneut auf in Snapes Büro. Als Hermine die Tür öffnete, saß dieser an seinem Schreibtisch und schien in Gedanken versunken. Er sah noch immer nicht besser aus. Hermine räusperte sich. Als Snape sie erblickte, sprang er freudig auf.

„Hermine, endlich . . ." Freudig lächelnd kam er auf sie zu. Doch Hermine wehrte seine Annäherungsversuche mit einer kühlen Bewegung ihrer Hände ab. „Noch immer . . ." sprach Snape sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Hör zu Severus" sprach Hermine „was Du getan hast, kann ich vielleicht irgendwann verzeihen, doch niemals vergessen."

„Was soll das heißen . . . Hermine."

„Ich werde mit niemandem darüber reden und ewig diese Schuld auf mich laden. Ich werde den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, Angst und Ratlosigkeit stets mit mir tragen, doch . . ." Hermine verstummte und suchte für einen Moment die Fassung zu bewahren und brach dann in Tränen aus. Snape starrte sie an und in seinem Gesicht konnte Hermine lesen, dass er nicht begriff. Hermine senkte den Blick zu Boden.

„ . . . doch" flüsterte sie „wünsche ich Dich NIE wieder zu sehen." Von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt fiel Hermine auf die Knie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich selbst tausend Dolche ins Herz zu bohren. Snape wich entsetzensbleich zurück und starrte sie sprachlos an.

„Ich werde Dumbledore bitten, mich von Deinem Unterricht zu befreien. Dass wir uns zeitweilig über den Weg laufen werden lässt sich wohl nicht vermeiden . . ." flüsterte Hermine monoton. „Nein." und immer wieder „Nein." flüsterte Snape. Hermine erhob sich.

„WARUM?" rief Snape unter Tränen. „Warum tust Du mir das an? Wie kannst Du so grausam sein?"

„Das ist der Preis, Severus" sprach Hermine „der Preis, den Du für mein Schweigen zahlen musst." Hermine drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Dann flehe ich Dich an, Hermine, verrate mich, schick mich nach Azkaban, doch . . . wende Dich nicht ab von mir . . ." Snape fiel auf die Knie und schluchzte laut. „Das kann ich nicht." flüsterte Hermine unter Tränen. „Ich ertrag DICH nicht."

„Liebst Du mich nicht mehr?" Noch einmal drehte sich Hermine um.

„Ich liebe Dich zu sehr." Hermine wandte sich um zum Gehen. „Bleib . . ." Hermine öffnete die Tür. „Warum gehst Du, wenn Du mich doch so sehr liebst?" sprach Snape verächtlich und Hermine spürte, dass er sie verletzen wollte.

„Weil ich mich Deinetwegen fast vom Turm in den Tod gestürzt hätte . . ." flüsterte Hermine. Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, wurde ihr furchtbar schwindlig und sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. DAS hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen.

Snape war aufgesprungen und kam auf sie zugestürmt. Er packte Hermine bei der Schulter und schüttelte sie. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist, sag es!" Hermine schwieg und blickte zu Boden. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Snape zog sie zu sich heran und umarmte sie fest. An der Bewegung seiner Brust spürte Hermine, dass er weinte. Dann ließ er sie los. Langsam gewann er wieder seine Fassung.

„Es tut mir leid . . ." sprach er. Hermine blickte auf und sah in seine wundervollen braunen Augen, die sie wieder so voll Zärtlichkeit anfunkelten und Hermine spürte, wie sie dahinschmolz. Snape strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange und wischte ihre Tränen fort. Hermine spürte, wie die guten Vorsätze von ihr abfielen. 

Snape drückte ihr einen warmen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wenn das wirklich so ist, Hermine, dann ist es besser, wenn wir das tun, was Du sagst. Wenn Dir etwas zustieße; ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Geh morgen zu Dumbledore und bitte ihn, Dich freizustellen. Tu, was immer Du tun musst und wäre es mich zu töten." Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Nicht, Hermine." sprach Snape. „Meinen Schmerz kann ich tragen, größer werden kann er nicht, nur milder, wenn ich sehe, dass es Dir besser geht. Verzeih meine Selbstsucht. Geh nun!"

Zögernd verließ Hermine den Raum. Hatte sie das wirklich gewollt? „Hermine!" Hermine stoppte.

„Ich liebe Dich und wenn Du eines Tages . . ." Hermine nickte. „Ich liebe Dich auch." Dann rannte sie den Gang hinunter, damit Severus nicht sah, dass sie erneut zu weinen begonnen hatte.


	5. Chap 5

Sorry, dass ich schon wieder so lange gebraucht habe, aber in drei Wochen habe ich eine Zwischenprüfung!! Irgendwann sollte ich mal anfangen mit lernen . . .

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!

Ganz liebe Grüße an Maxi, Norman, alle FreundInnen von Cathleen und alle Bekannten und Freunde, von denen ich nicht weiß, dass sie diese Geschichte lesen!

P.S.: Wir sind jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte der Geschichte angelangt und bald steige ich wieder mit ein!!

Schon äußerst früh am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine auf, um sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro zu machen. Ihr war schlecht vor Müdigkeit, denn sie hatte kein Auge zugetan. Sie versuchte ihre rot geschwollenen Augen mit Wasser zu kühlen, aber als sie merkte, dass sie damit nichts bewirkte, gab sie auf und streifte sich ihre Sachen über. 

Leise verließ sie das Schlafgemach und Gryffindors Räume und schlich durch die Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro. Der Treppenaufgang war schon geöffnet, so als hätte der Schulmeister sie längst erwartet. Als Hermine den Raum betrat, stand Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Hermine das Wort: „Ich möchte, dass sie mich von Professor Snapes Unterricht befreien." Dumbledore sah sie an. „Bitte fragen sie nicht, ich habe mich von Severus getrennt." Noch größeres Erstaunen war in Dumbledores Gesicht zu lesen. 

„Darf ich fragen, warum?" Hermine zögerte, sollte sie? Aber sie spürte, dass sie Severus nicht verraten konnte. Als Hermine bemerkte, dass Dumbledore auf ihr Zögern aufmerksam wurde, beeilte sie sich, ihm eine Antwort zu geben. 

„Schüler und Lehrer, sie wissen, wie schwer das ist . . . und dann der Prüfungsstreß . . ." Hermine hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihr glaubte. Sein Blick war noch immer fragend, fast bohrend, als er nickte und sprach:

„Ich verstehe . . . ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich das machen soll, schließlich haben sie sich den Kurs gewählt. Wie soll ich das begründen? Sie wissen wohl, dass schon Gerüchte kursieren, ob ihres Verhältnisses zu Professor Snape?" 

Diesmal war es Hermine, die erstaunt aufblickte. Davon hatte sie nichts gemerkt. „Professor, ich habe so viele Kurse belegt, ich könnte doch sagen, dass es mir zu viel geworden ist. Und wie sie vielleicht wissen, hatte ich zwischendurch schon meine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Fach . . . na ja, als . . . sie wissen schon." Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte Dumbledore.

„Also gut, sie sind befreit. Und nun gehen sie schon zum Frühstück, der Unterricht beginnt bald." Hermine atmete erleichzert auf. Als sie sich umwandte, um zu gehen, erhob Dumbledore noch einmal seine Stimme: „Miß Granger, falls sie sich doch noch entscheiden sollten, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen . . ." Erschrocken wandte sich Hermine um. Dumbledore lächelte ihr aufmuntend zu. Hermine nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann sah sie zu, dass sie so schnell wie nur möglich sein Büro verließ.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine hatte gedacht, dass sie ales nicht überstehen würde. Nur zögerlich konnte sie in das Lachen der Freunde einstimmen. Doch die immer näher rückenden Abschlussprüfungen verursachten ihr schließlich soviel Arbeit, dass es ihr schließlich gelang, sich abzulenken. 

Hilfreich war auch die Tatsache, dass auch Snape ihr aus dem Wege ging. Im Speisesaal hatte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm gesetzt, so dass sie nicht in sein immer trauriges Gesicht blicken musste. Von Harry und Ron hatte Hermine erfahren, dass Snape im Unterricht noch unausstehlicher war als je zuvor. Rons Kommentar war stets der gleiche: „Sei bloß froh, dass Du da raus bist, dieser, dieser . . ." Meist folgte darauf hin eine Masse an Schimpfwörtern. Wenn er gewusst hätte . . .

Und dann, eines Tages, passierte es. Es war später Nachmittag und Hermine hatte sich in ihre Bücher vertieft. Nach drei Stunden lernen hatte sie dann aber festgestellt, dass sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. 

Mit einem Buch über Zaubersprüche ging Hermine durch die Gänge und murmelte die wichtigen Begriffe und Beschreibungen vor sich her. Ohne auf ihre Füße zu achten ging sie voran und stieß plötzlich schmerzhaft mit jemandem, den sie nicht hatte kommen sehen, zusammen. „Verfluchte . . ." Als Hermine aufblickte verschlug es ihr die Sprache. 

Vor ihr stand Snape. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass alles über ihr zusammenstürzte. Snape sagte nichts. Hermine sah ihn abwartend an und schwieg ebenfalls. Innerlich zitterte sie. „Hast Du Dir weh getan?" fragte Snape, während er ihr Buch aufhob, das zu Boden gefallen war. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und nahm das Buch aus Snapes Händen. 

Als sie diese dabei aus Versehen berührte, erzitterte sie. „Danke . . ." stotterte Hermine und stürmte an Snape vorbei den Gang hinunter. In ihrem Nacken spürte sie Snapes Blicke, die sie verfolgten, bis sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war. Hermine blieb stehen, lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinwand und atmete tief durch. 

Mit einem Mal war alles wieder da, der letzte Winter, Snape das Kind, die Krankenstation und jener grausame Abend, der alles zerstört hatte. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dringen Ruhe zu brauchen. Sie legte ihr Buch in eine Fensterbank, sie würde es später abholen, denn um diese Zeit kamen selten andere Schüler durch diese Gänge. 

Wo sollte Hermine hingehen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, einem anderen Schüler, einem Lehrer oder gar Snape zu begegnen. Hermine fiel nur ein Ort ein: dIe Kerker. Falls nicht gerade Peeves dort sein Unwesen trieb, würde dort vermutlich niemand sein.. Hermine machte sich auf dem Weg. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. 

Als Hermine durch die Kerkergänge schlich, überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl und sie glaubte zu bemerken, dass es eine dumme Idee gewesen war, hier hinunter zu gehen. Sie war schon öfters hier gewesen, doch noch nie hatte sie es als so unheimlich empfunden. Bei jedem Geräusch zuckte Hermine zusammen und eine beklemmende Furcht machte sich in ihr breit. 

„Ich muß zurück." dachte sie. Hermine schrie fast auf. Sie hatte das sichere Gefühl, einen Schatten direkt vor sich gesehen zu haben. Hermine riss sich zusammen und ging vorsichtig vorwärts.

„Ich muß hier weg!" dröhnte es in ihrem Kopf. Plötzlich waren dort die Schritte hinter ihr, Hermine rannte und hatte doch nicht das Gefühl, vorwärts zu kommen. „Bleib stehen!" dröhnte eine dumpfe Stimme hinter ihr her. 

Hermine war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Die Schritte kamen näher. Und dann stand er vor ihr: Ein Mann in schwarzer Gewandung mit Maske. Und Hermine wusste, vor ihr stand einer der Todesser. Ihr Leben schien in diesem Moment an ihr vorbei zuziehen, sie fürchtete zu sterben und gleichzeitig war es ihr egal. 

„Sieh an, das Schlammblut Granger." sprach Lucius Malfoy, während er sich die Maske von Gesicht zog. Wut stieg in Hermine auf. Nein, vor ihm würde sie sich niemals gehen lassen. Sie griff in die Tasche ihrer Robe und zog ihren Stab. Doch eh sie ihn gegen Malfoy einwenden konnte, hatte dieser sie bereits entwaffnet. 

Sein arrogantes Lachen dröhnte durch den Gang und Hermine erkannte, dass ihr kindischer Leichtsinn ihr das Leben kosten würde. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Hast Du Angst, Schlammblut?" zischte Malfoy, während er näher kam und seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, um ihr damit über die Wange zu fahren. 

Hermine ekelte sich. Malfoy griff in ihr langes Haar und zog ihren Kopf zurück und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermine fühlte sich hilflos. „Dein hübsches Gesicht wird Dir auch nicht helfen." Malfoy stieß sie von sich weg zu Boden und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Keine Angst, Granger, ich werde Dich nicht töten, jedenfalls nicht jetzt gleich . . . für Dich weiß ich etwas besseres . . . CRUCIO!"

Es traf Hermine wie ein Blitz. Später würde sie sich an das Gefühl nie mehr so erinnern können, wie sie es in diesem Moment empfand. 

Wie ein Feuer brannte es in ihrer Seele. In der Ferne hörte sie ihre eigenen Schreie und ihr Stöhnen.


	6. Chap 6

Ohhh . . . heute ist das Chap sehr kurz, aber das hat zwei Gründe:

Es ist der letzte Teil von dem Part, den Isilme alleine geschrieben hat. Das heißt, ich werde die Fortsetzung wieder unter einem neuen Titel machen (keine Sorge, ihr werdet sie finden . . . wenn ihr dieses Kapitel aufmerksam gelesen habt!). Ich habe (wie schon beim letzten Chap geschrieben) sehr wenig Zeit im Moment! 

@KnightsBallad: Würdest Du wirklich nicht weiterlesen, wenn dem speziellen Char etwas passiert . . .?

@Lilith35: Keine Sorge, wie Du siehst, musstest Du keine drei Wochen warten . . . ach, und für die Schokolade bin ich immer zu haben! ^.^

@Hi Nachtschatten!

@Vengari, Blaue Feder, curlylein, Besserweiss: Lest ihr noch . . .? *verunsichert guck*

Als Hermine wieder erwachte, lag sie in einem Bett. Alles tat weh, das Licht blendete ihre Augen. Hermine blinzelte und blickte sich um. Hermine spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, als sie erkannte, in wessen Zimmer sie lag. 

Also war Snape derjenige gewesen, der verhindert hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy sie tötete. Aber was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? 

Eine Hand legte sich auf Hermines Stirn. Hermine wollte sprechen, doch der Mund war zu trocken. Ihr war schlecht und alles drehte sich. 

„Sei ganz ruhig" sprach Snape „und trink das, dann wird es besser." Snape setzte ihr ein Gefäß mit einer übelriechenden Flüssigkeit an die Lippen. Hermine drehte das Gesicht weg und stöhnte auf. Jede Bewegung tat unendlich weh. 

„Ich werde Dir nichts tun, das solltest Du wissen. Aber irgendwas musste ich Malfoy ja sagen. Hermine, Du musst das jetzt trinken." Erneut setzte Snape Hermine das Gefäß an die Lippen und Hermine trank. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte furchtbar. Hermine musste husten und hätte am liebsten alles wieder ausgespuckt, aber sie zwang sich zu schlucken. 

Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in Hermines Körper aus und die schmerzenden angespannten Muskeln lockerten sich. Eine schwere Müdigkeit breitete sich in Hermine aus und sie schlief ein.

Als Hermine erwachte war der Schmerz verschwunden, aber eine seltsame Schwermut hatte sich über sie gelegt. Snape saß auf einem Stuhl am Bett und schlief. Hermine setzte sich auf, Sie wollte weg, ehe Snape erwachte. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht waren genug gewesen und hatte dazu geführt, dass sie endlich einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. 

Seit Tagen hatten alle Schüler und Lehrer diese merkwürdigen Veränderungen rund um Hogwarts gespürt. Der Verbotene Wald war den Schülern noch strenger verboten worden. Und Hermine hatte von Harry erfahren, dass selbst Hagrid nicht mehr wagte, ihn zu betreten. Und nun hatte Hermine begriffen, was dies alles bedeutete, ER war ganz in der Nähe und Snape wusste es. Hermine versetzte dieser Gedanke einen tiefen Stich ins Herz. 

Sie hatte nun begriffen, dass sie nicht mehr schweigen dürfe. Als Hermine zu Snape blickte, sah sie, dass er ebenfalls erwacht war. „Geht es Dir besser?" sprach Snape Hermine an. Hermine nickte. „Es tut mir leid." Hermine sah, dass Snape Tränen in die Augen traten. „Das war etwas, von dem ich hoffte, dass es Dir nie passieren würde . . . ich darf nicht daran denken, was geschehen wäre, wäre ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig gekommen." Snape schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen. 

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid." Hermine sah Snape an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sage sollte, Snape hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und andererseits wäre sie ohne ihn nicht in diese Situation geraten. Hermine stand auf, doch sofort wurde ihr schwindlig und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Snape fing sie auf. 

„Du darfst noch nicht aufstehe, so schnell zeigt der Trank seine Wirkung nicht. Leg Dich wieder hin." „Was war das für ein widerliches . . ." 

„Mit der Zeit, Hermine, lernt man, wie man der Schmerzen Herr wird. Wenn man einmal dem . . . dem . . . Dunklen Lord gedient hat, weiß man, wie tief ein Schmerz in einen eindringen kann . . ." Hermine sah, wie Snape erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran und mit einem Mal begriff sie alles. Hermine fing an zu weinen. 

„Verzeih mir, Severus, dass ich Dir Schwäche vorwarf, ich war dumm und habe nichts begriffen . . ." Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Snapes Hals. Snape hielt sie fest, Hermine spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken. 

„Hättest Du es doch bloß nie begriffen . . ." flüsterte er. Hermine wurde von ihrem Schluchzen geschüttelt. Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Anschließend saß sie mit Snape auf der Bettkante. „Was wirst Du nun tun?" fragte Snape. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, gib mir Zeit bis morgen, vielleicht bin ich dann in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen." Snape lächelte zaghaft, vorsichtig näherte sich seine Hand Hermines. „Bleibst Du heute nacht?" Hermine zögerte, dann nickte sie. 

Snape berührte mit seiner Hand Hermines Gesicht und küsste sie auf den Mund. Hermine wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte, sie war völlig verwirrt. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit Severus Snape zusammen sein und gleichzeitig fühlte sie, dass sie nichts mehr ersehnte, als seine Nähe. Hermine umklammerte Snape. 

„Ich habe Angst." flüsterte sie. „Ich auch, Hermine. Der Tag, den alle fürchten, rückt immer näher . . ." Snape küsste Hermine. 

„Ich liebe Dich." Hermine ließ sich in Snapes Arme fallen. Und für eine letzte kurze Nacht konnten beide noch einmal ihr Glück genießen. 

An diesem Abend konnte keiner von ihnen wissen, wie nah dieser Tag war: 

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Snape verschwunden.


End file.
